An example of a use case of such audio capture, processing, representation, transport and rendering is multi-view audio. Multi-view audio is a concept that provides different aural views to an audio scene, from which a user can select the one he/she prefers. Taken alone, or also in combination with a corresponding multi-view video concept, multi-view audio enables a functionality that is considered an interesting feature in telepresence applications, audio/video conferencing, immersive person-to-person communication (possibly also including video and/or synthetic content, for instance to provide an “all-3D” experience), gaming, or virtual/augmented reality applications, to name but a few examples.